<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论十八线演员的转型之路（9） by shxxbi628</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652362">论十八线演员的转型之路（9）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628'>shxxbi628</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Double B - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxxbi628/pseuds/shxxbi628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论十八线演员的转型之路（9）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怎么会变成这样。</p><p> </p><p>金韩彬双手撑在流理台边，压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，阴茎时不时因为身后人毫无章法的顶弄而摩擦在柜门上。被操得狠了，他就呜咽着紧紧抓住手边的什么东西，而这个时候背后的男人就会粗喘贴近他的后颈，亲吻近乎啃咬，在那里留下一枚红痕。</p><p> </p><p>“这时候不敬业了？”</p><p> </p><p>金知元声音沙哑，调笑的口吻让金韩彬想要狠狠揍人。但现在他才是被压着不能动弹的那个，鱼肉与刀俎的关系一看即知。</p><p> </p><p>“——呜嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>同时肉穴被粗壮的性器贯穿至深处，金韩彬的大脑一片空白。金知元吻过他的肩膀，大手强行掰开两条不断打颤的腿，将其中一条高抬起放到流理台上，交合处的风景一览无余。饱满臀肉间到处都沾着淫靡的体液，粘稠又浑浊，被操干得发红艳丽的小穴此刻还紧紧夹着男人的阴茎，哪怕刚刚才因为顶到深处而高潮，也阻挡不了它对入侵者的饥渴索求。</p><p> </p><p>金韩彬左脚踮地勉强保持平衡，却感到男人的手在离开他臀部后依然暧昧地在背后打转。金韩彬哑着嗓子，回过头去看他，示弱意味分明。</p><p> </p><p>“哥我真错了…”</p><p> </p><p>金知元像是没听见似的，微笑着揉了一把他签约的演员，合作中的搭档的屁股，将自己尚未释放的性器缓缓抽出，再慢慢顶入。</p><p> </p><p>“晚了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>怎么会变成这样。</p><p> </p><p>一切的开头都要从今早的床戏说起。</p><p> </p><p>这场床戏放在最后拍摄自有它的道理，它是整部片的重头戏，也是对三级片新人演员金韩彬的一个巨大挑战。在昨天的一夜特训之后金韩彬不慌了，金知元倒是大清早跑起来给现在的冒牌导演金东赫打电话说改剧本。</p><p> </p><p>大尺度的拍摄场景，是金知元之前的私心使然，当然现在改剧本也是金知元私心使然，毕竟昨天干柴烈火谈情说爱，爱做了情也定了，金知元自然也就不舍得让自己的小男友被别人看的一干二净了。</p><p> </p><p>拍摄改成了盖着被子借位进行，并且不会真做。</p><p> </p><p>金知元半躺倚靠在床头，金韩彬从浴室出来走到床边。</p><p> </p><p>这一切本来是没问题的，金韩彬也不至于回家挨顿教训的。败就败在金韩彬诚心想逗一下金知元，自作聪明地没穿裤子。</p><p> </p><p>金知元一扭头就看见金韩彬一条长衬衣赤足过来，刻意选的oversize款金韩彬精瘦的身子骨完全撑不起来，里面空荡荡的，纽扣还开到半胸。不仅上头空，下面也是空垮垮，两条长腿在自己面前晃啊晃的，衬衣随着金韩彬走路下摆时不时扬起似盖非盖白嫩的腿根。</p><p> </p><p>金知元火了，一把将金韩彬拉进了被子里盖上。往下头一探，好家伙，直接内裤都不穿。</p><p> </p><p>“能耐了你”</p><p> </p><p>金知元凑在他耳边轻吐气音，恨得牙痒痒也奈何没有cut的理由不好发作。注意到男人的低气压，金韩彬微微勾起嘴角，按住衣服下摆的同时却分开两条腿，偏头回应。</p><p> </p><p>“敬业嘛导演”</p><p> </p><p>这，就是整件事的前因。</p><p> </p><p>后果就是，金知元身体力行地教训了捣乱的小朋友。</p><p> </p><p>回家路上金知元一路没说话，金韩彬也不敢招惹他，刚刚拍摄时抵在他臀间那根炙热不是开玩笑的。回到家里金韩彬脱了鞋就想往房间躲，被金知元抓着脚踝随后抵在门上，随后不等对方有所反应，就缠了上去，吻得炽热又煽情。</p><p> </p><p>“还想跑。”</p><p> </p><p>身上的衬衣被几下扯开扣子，露出尚有吻痕的胸腹，半裸的姿态使金韩彬下意识瑟缩了一下。金知元的吻已经落到胸口，乳珠被舌尖舔弄得红润硬挺，又改用手指揉搓，他气息灼热的贴在金韩彬耳边说话，几乎要烫伤后者生嫩的耳垂。</p><p>“你说我该怎么惩罚你”</p><p>话毕，湿热的吮吻立马跟上，金韩彬被吻得迷迷糊糊间，被金知元一把抱起来到饭桌上。金知元帮他转身趴在桌上，背对男人的姿势让金韩彬有些不自在，没等他来得及反抗，金知元的手指混着不知道哪儿找来的润滑剂就挤了进去，轻微的不适感加上翘起屁股的姿势让金韩彬难耐地哼了一声，但臀部很快就招来男人暗示性的一巴掌。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……”金韩彬被欲望逼得声音发哑，</p><p> </p><p>“对你的演员温柔点儿行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的演员可没这被教育的机会”金知元挑眉评价，</p><p> </p><p>“现在是在行使男友权利。”</p><p> </p><p>“金知元笨蛋”<br/>
“嗯……不……”</p><p> </p><p>金韩彬小声抱怨着，冷不防被臀缝间湿软柔滑的触感给一惊，他来不及反应那是什么，呻吟就直接从喉咙里溢出。这感觉太强烈又太刺激了，像是被打开了什么欲望的阀门，洪水一般倾泻而下，阴茎因为兴奋而高高翘起在身前，腰部却难以自制地下压，唯独将渴望被安抚的臀肉高翘，颤颤巍巍接受来自恋人的洗礼。</p><p> </p><p>那是舌头，金韩彬后知后觉地明白过来，但这样的认知只会让他觉得更加羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>手指和唇舌交替刺激，润滑剂被不断带入身体，然后又因为穴肉的蠕动而变得越发粘稠。当三根手指能顺畅进出后，金知元将人抱了下来。</p><p> </p><p>金知元高热的性器就顶在臀缝间，缓缓摩擦着翁翁小口，粗大的性器缓缓撑开内壁，哪怕三根手指的扩张都不足以让金韩彬迅速接纳对方。他咬着舌尖将泣音忍住，含糊地哼唧着想用手去抓点什么东西来深呼吸一下，但他抓不到，触手可及之处只有金知元。</p><p> </p><p>金知元抓住了他的手，十指交扣按在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“乖一点。”</p><p>“你捣蛋完了，现在该轮到我教训捣蛋鬼了。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>